1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Goal Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Electronic Goal Detecting System for accurately detecting and signaling if an object, such as a hockey puck or a hockey ball, passes through the goal posts of a hockey goal thereby preventing disagreements between players, and for displaying the total goals scored.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Goal Devices is known in tile prior art. More specifically, Goal Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Goal Devices include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,492,380; 4,105,208; 3,970,310; 4,607,842; 5,356,135 and 4,491,954.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Electronic Goal Detecting System. The inventive device includes a hockey goal, a sensing means mounted to the hockey goal, an object such as a hockey puck or a hockey ball received by the hockey goal, a pickup means positioned within the hockey puck or the hockey ball detected by the sensing means, a power supply electronically attached to the sensing means, and a goal signal means electronically attached to the sensing means.
In these respects, the Electronic Goal Detecting System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of accurately detecting and signaling if an object, such as a hockey puck or a hockey ball, passes through the goal posts of a hockey goal thereby preventing disagreements between players, and for displaying the total goals scored.